Another Love
by HanYura
Summary: HUNHAN, SUHAN , Luhan yang berfantasi liar saat tidak ada Sehun.. Luhan dan Sehun Putus .. Bisakah luhan mencintai orang lain (SUHO) dan melupakan Sehun? BAD SUMMARY , JUST READ


**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Another Love**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Oh Sehoon , Xiu Luhan **

**Summary : Luhan yang berfantasi liar saat tidak ada Sehun.. Luhan dan Sehun Putus .. Bisakah luhan mencintai orang lain (SUHO) dan melupakan Sehun?**

**Warning : Yaoi , NC, Mature(wahh) Typos, Gaje **

**Genre : Romance , Angst, Hurt.**

**Rate : M**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**Another Love**

Jarum Jam didinding sudah menunjukkan Pukul 12 dini hari waktu Seoul, Seorang Namja bertubuh mungil terlihat masih enggan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah diatas ranjang empuk yang kini sedang didudukinya itu.

Bukan saja tubuhnya yang lelah, namun Perasaannya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sedari tadi namja itu terus memandang kelayar LCD handphone miliknya, berharap akan ada yang menelefon, namun Nihil, hingga jam segini Oh Sehoon Namjachingunya tidak kunjung menghubunginya.

Percuma menghubungi Sehun karena Nomor ponselnya tidak aktiv sejak awal kepergiannya dan Ratusan SMS yang diKirimpun tak satupun dibalas olehnya.

Rasa khwatir yang terus menyergapi perasaannya tak kunjung sirna, lama kelamaan Namja manis bernama Luhan itu mulai tenggelam dalam Lamunannya.

_Sehunnie, nan jongmal saranghae.. _

_Nado Hyung, Manhi manhi saranghae.._

**LUHAN POV**

"Aku bahagia bisa mencintai mu, aku takut kehilangan mu, jangan pergi Sehunie." Kurasa hanya kata kata ini yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulut ku.

Kenapa Hubungan kami menjadi begini? padahal diawal semua terasa manis, apa kau bosan denganku Sehun? apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?.

...

Sekali Lagi, aku terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak ada Sehun disamping ku. Kosong dan hampa, aku ingin Sehun cepat pulang.

Aku bangkit dengan berat hati dari ranjang dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi karena dua jam lagi aku harus ke Kampus, ada mata kuliah penting hari ini.

Langkah ku terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi, Semua ingatan indah itu kembali, begitu banyak hal hal menyenangkan yang kulakukan bersamanya disini.

_Biasanya, Sehun membangunkanku dengan kecupan lembutnya , Biasanya Sehun menggendongku menuju kamar mandi dan Kami selalu mandi bersama. _

Kulepas satu persatu pakaianku yang kusut , " Sepertiya wajahku ikut ikutan kusut. " Gumam ku sambil mengosok gosok muka ku dengan telapak tanganku.

Perlahan berjalan menuju Shower, menghidupkannya dan Sedikit demi sedikit tetesan air mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Masih terasa ada yang kurang, _Biasanya ada Sehun disini, menggoda ku dengan kata kata mesumnya saat mandi._

Kupejamkan mataku menikmati setiap tetesan air yang menghampiri tubuhku sembari kembali mengingat semua hal hal yang telah kulalui bersama Sehun ditempat ini.

tanpa kusadari Juniorku sudah mulai menegang dan tanpa perintah tanganku mulai mengocoknya perlahan.

" Emhhhh. " Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirku.

Tak Bisa kupungkiri hanya dengan membayangkan Sehun aku bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Ritme kocokan tanganku Semakin lama semakin meningkat sambil terus membayangkan kalau Sehunnie yang melakukannya. Aku benar benar merindukan setiap sentuhannya bahkan sekarang holeku mulai berkedut merindukan Sehunnie kecil yang tidak kecil yang biasa memasukinya.

Kakiku mulai tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhku yang terasa menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya, pelahan kusandarkan punggungku didinding dan merebahkan tubuhku perlahan.

Aku pun terduduk masih dibawah pancuran air Shower yang tak henti mengalir. Fantasiku Semakin Liar mengingat kenikmatan yang biasanya diberikan oleh Sehun pada Holeku dengan Senang hati.

Jari jari liarku mulai menjalar kedaerah selangkanganku sambil terus memijit Holeku yang berkedut. Tanganku terus mengocok juniorku, kemudian kumasukan tiga jariku yang sebanding dengan ukuran Junnioor milik Sehun sambil membayangkan bahwa junior Sehun lah yanng memasukinya.

" Shhh Ohhh.." Kembali Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibirku yang sekarang membengkak karena terus menerus kugigit untuk menahan rasa sakit yang akhirnya menghampiriku kembali, rasa sakit yang kurindukan.

Mataku terus terpejam sambil menggigit bibir bawahku kepalaku mendongak keatas menantang ribuan butir air yang terus mengucur dari Shower, Kutenggelamkan lebih dalam jari jariku hingga pangkalnya kemudian menariknya hingga setengahnya kemudian mendorongnya lagi layaknya gerakan in and out yang biasanya dilakukan Sehun, Rasanya memang jauh berbeda dengan Junior Sehun tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, sedangkan tanganku yang lain tetap mengocok junior kecil ku dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Hampir lima menit aku dalam posisi ini dan melakukan semua dan perutku mulai berkedut kencang,

Semakin kupercepat kocokan dan gerakan jari jariku semakin liar .

" Nghhh... Akhhhh Ohhhhh... Shhh.." Desahanku semakin dahsyat saat aku mencapai puncak, Cairan tersebut menyembur dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit karena memang sudah lama tidak keluar.

Aku terbaring dilantai kamar mandi, dalam keadaan kacau, Aku merasa bodoh karena telah melakukan ini, aku merasa seperti wanita kotor, melakukan ini .

**LUHAN POV END**

_**flashback**_

_" Sehunnie, kenapa kau mendiamkanku ?" _

_" hmmm "_

_" Sehunnie jawab pertanyaanku.'_

_" Yack Hyung! Berhenti bersikap manja,!" _

_Sebutir air mata mengalir bebas dari pelupuk mata Luhan." Se..huniee, kenapa kau membentakku? apa salahku?" tanya luhan gemetar_

_" Yack,! Kau menangis Lagi ! kau Lemah! kau membuatku muak!" Bentak Sehun sambil melempar buku yang dibacanya kasar kelantai kemudian beranjak pergi._

**flashback**

"Lulu !"

Teriakan itu memecahkan lamunan Luhan yang sedang duduk sendirian di Cavetaria.

" Suho _Hyung_? " Gubris Luhan dengan Lemah.

" Hey Lulu, Kenapa Lesu Eoh? Lulu Cantikku biasanya ceria." Balas Suho dengan wajah khawatir mencubit pipi Luhan Sekilas sambil tersenyum manis.

Luhan menoleh kearah Suho dan berkata " _Aniyoo_ , Lagi banyak Fikiran saja." Kemudian kembali mengaduk aduk Bubble tea yang ada dihadapannya.

" Si berengsek itu lagi? Kenapa Lu? Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya, dia sudah menghianatimu." Balas Suho dengan wajah sedikit marah.

" _Aniyo_ , Sehunnie bukan berengsek !" Seru Luhan sedikit berteriak kearah Suho.

" Lalu apa ? Kenapa Kau tidak pernah memikirkanku? Sekarang akulah Namja Chingumu !" Seru Suho yang merasa marah karena Luhan terus memikirkan Sehun  
padahal Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu Suho dan Luhan sudah resmi berpacaran.

.

" Bbb. Bukan begitu _Hyung_.." balas Luhan dengan wajah bersalah.

Dengan ragu Luhan meraih tangan Suho yang terletak diatas meja, Kemudian berkata " _Mianhaee Hyung_, Aku tidak bermaksud."

Belum Sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata katanya, jari telunjuk Suho pun sudah membungkam bibirnya untuk bebicara.

" Aku mempercayaimu _Chagy_ " Kata Suho sambil mengecup bibir Luhan Sekilas kemudian beranjak pergi sambil meninggalkan sebuah kotak pink kecil yang dihiasi pita berwarna Purple disamping Luhan.

Tidak ada Ekspresi diwajah Luhan atas perlakuan Suho Itu, Bahkan jantungnya tidak berdetak hebat seperti saat Sehun menciumnya.

Luhan mengambil kotak kecil yang ditinggalkan Suho dengan malas dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya tanpa men-cek apa isi didalammnya.

Kemudian Luhan mengemasi barang barangnya dan bergegas pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

**SUHO POV**

Aku pun Segera beranjak menjauh dari Luhan, Aku tau dia masih mencintai Sehun, dan mungkin Selamanya akan mencintainya, Huhhh... Bahkan dia tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya Sendiri.

**SUHO POV END**

**TBC**

**HALOOO Mian ya Pendek , masih TBC cape' ngetik XD  
Aduh pertama tama dan utama yang sangat pertama sekali Author mau minta maaf karena udah membuat image Luhan yang Imut dan Polos menjadi agak Liar disini XD**

**Ceritanya Luhan dan Sehun putus lho disini , nanti di chapter chapter selanjutnya alasan putusnya akan author ungkap kepembaca .**

**Semoga Reader suka Luhan Author pasangi sama Suho, Suho sih disini bakal jadi pihak yang tersakiti :'( kasiaan...**

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
